The Dreyri
The Dreyri Coven One of the oldest know Vampiric covenants that still remains in Scandinavia. Even today all other smaller vamperic clans or coven's through-out Sweden, Denmark, and even the Finnish boarder all follow or are governed by 'The Dreyri'. The year of reign of it's first Lord dates back to the early 8th century, and so this is when the Coven is said to have been officially founded. One Vamperic House rules the Coven, and that burden and honour falls upon one Norwegian family alone. Every Lord or Lady that has ruled since the coven banded together, has been born of this family's bloodline. It is the Coven's tradition that the Lord/Lady takes the name 'Dreyri' as their surname, forsaking their other, upon taking their seat as the Coven's Head. This is so that they are known to all they greet as the Head of both the Dreyrugr House and Dreyri Coven. The Coven's seat and home territory is the surrounding lands and pastures of the Norwegian town of Gravengaard The Lord/Lady rules from the fortress that is Dreyvangan Castle which has been the Coven's home for many centuries. Adrian Vegar-Elin (Dreyri) Skovgaard is the Coven's current Lord, and has recently taken the throne from his Father: Arvid Jorn (Dreyri) Dreyrugr. The throne can be taken next by any of Adrian's younger brothers, or his own son. The family bloodline that rules solely over the coven are The Dreyrugr's. The coven thus derives it's name from the families House's name. 'The Dreyrugr' ~ The Blood-stained (Viking Killers) A Scandinavian myth/legend - The Dreyrugr were said to be men in demon form that despite saving many villages during the greedy Viking conquests they demanded payment for the salvation; one virgin per month, or every new born child of every family within the village territory would be taken as a way of satisfying the debt. This is how they gained control of the three villages that surrounded their territory, which are now known as the trinity of Gravengaard. =Sigil & Coven Colors= The Coven and House banner are where the Coven and House colors are best represented - Four checkered quarters of Sage green and Steel Blue embellished with a Silver symbol of the House's symbolic animal: The Norse sea dragon - Jormungard. The Coven Sigil is also a Jormungard, due to it's significance to the Dreyri Family. It is said that an ancestor of the family fought and conquered as sea monster on their journey to England during the Viking Conquests - the early member's of the family, before the coven was founded, followed the mortal vikings to England to slay them so as the could both take their lands back in Norway, and help their Celtic cousin coven keep their lands populated with mortal stock. =Coven Values= As in many Vamperic Coven's there are a few principle things which are strictly forbidden: ~ It is considered treason to consort against the Coven head. ~ Death by beheading is punishment for going against Coven alliances. ~ Siring a mortal child is an absolute sin - Defanging and burning of the child fledgling is approved as punishment. ~ Killing mortals for blood sport. The fourth rule is kept strictly amongst smaller covens, but is often bent within larger House Covens. Due to Vamperic inbreeding become rife due to the intense nesting instincts of the race a new law has been brought into force within the last century. ~ It is forbidden to bare children between, siblings, or first cousins. Punishment is painless death to the offspring and castration for the father. =Coven Ceremonial Weapon= Jormungard Slaying Axe This axe is presented to the Coven's appointed Lord or Lady at their entitlement ceremony. It's more permanent home is along with the Lord or Lady's battle sword, crossed over a traditional wooden round shield painted in house colors with the coven sigil carved into it; this ensemble of weapons is then hung on display above the throne in the Great Hall of Dreyvangan Castle. Category:Mythical Houses Category:Vampires Category:Covens